Chase Rodriguez
)]] Name: Chase Emile Rodriguez Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Art, particularly sculptures and pottery. Cars and mechanics, reading, handheld video games, interacting with his younger sister, Audrey. Appearance: Standing at 5'8", and weighing 151 pounds, Chase has around about an average build for someone his age, although he is slightly skinnier than some. Chase is Hispanic, as his family originated from Costa Rica, and this shows in the tone of his skin. Chase’s hair is blonde, and he keeps it fairly short, reaching three-quarters of the way down his neck, covering his ears. He keeps his fringe spiked. A rather notable feature of Chase is that he can always be found with some sort of facial hair; the style often varies. Most recently, Chase simply has some stubble on his chin, the same colour as his hair. Chase has rather striking light blue eyes. Unfortunately, these are occasionally slightly hidden from view, as Chase seems to have a permanently tired expression on his face, his eyes sometimes half-closed. The rest of Chase’s face is pretty much clear of blemishes. His nose is slightly larger than average, although this is only noticeable upon closer inspection. When working, Chase’s face shows a look of intent concentration, but when he’s with friends, he relaxes, and can normally be found with a wry smile. Clothing wise, Chase’s wardrobe is fairly similar. He’ll normally wear t-shirts or polo shirts in fairly bright colours such as light blue, with a pair of dark blue jeans. Most of Chase’s clothes, however, have splotches of dried paint or clay on them. Most of the time these get washed off before the day is out, but there are several spots that seem to be irremovable, due to Chase occasionally neglecting to put his clothes in the wash. Aside from that, Chase also normally wears a pair of black and white Converse. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a light blue t-shirt, along with his dark blue jeans, and black & white converse. These were carefully cleaned for the occasion, with no noticeable paint stains except a very faint, small one along the back of the right arm that he didn't see. Biography: Chase was born in Seattle, and is the eldest child of Edison Rodriguez, who owns and works in a family run garage, and Lyn Rodriguez, who is currently unemployed. Chase also has a younger sister, Audrey, who is 11 years old. Chase and his family are very close, as they spend a lot of time together. They are, however, struggling financially, something that has caused Lyn in particular to become more frustrated lately. For the first few years of his life, very few people would suspect that Chase would become the person he is today. He was a very emotional child, often bursting into tears when he slightly injured himself or dropped a precious object, which happened often as even then, Chase was a clumsy child. He was still friendly and outgoing, but his friends would have to deal with the fact that the waterworks could turn on at any given time. Chase was, and is, an intelligent boy. He would excel at writing and maths, although like many seven year olds, he found them slightly dull. One thing he did enjoy, however, was reading. He wasn’t a huge fan of sports, and sometimes, when his friends wanted to play soccer or something, he would sit at the edge of the pitch, reading a dog-eared book. Chase preferred more realistic stories, and although now he enjoys most books, he still has a preference for books such as Roddy Doyle’s “Wilderness” to Harry Potter, as he finds the characters easier to connect to. Audrey has been attempting to persuade Chase to read more books in the fantasy genre, however. When Chase was seven, an incident occurred that caused Chase’s personality to change to the one he has today. One of his friends, Andy Warhurst, had lost a brand-new soccer ball, which he’d brought to school, and he was claiming that another of Chase’s friends, Jerome Hollidge, had stolen it. The two boys were larger than most of Chase’s class, and no-one wanted to approach them, as they appeared to be preparing to fight. Not wanting either of his friends to be hurt, however, Chase stepped up and managed to persuade the two to look for the ball together. They eventually found it, having rolled underneath their teacher’s desk, and Andy apologised to Jerome for suspecting him. Chase was soon delegated as the class “Problem-Defuser”. Whenever his friends had an argument or the like, they would come to Chase to see if he could help. This sense of responsibility and respect made Chase much calmer and more mature. When he was 12, another major incident occurred that made Chase the patient, friendly individual he is. Audrey had started school, and was having difficulty reading and writing, as she is dyslexic. With Edison working at the garage providing their only source of income, and Lyn constantly searching for a job, Chase took it upon himself to help Audrey with homework, and anything else that was causing her difficulty. The two are very close; Audrey looks up to and idolises her big brother. Audrey has also introduced Chase to a couple of hobbies. The first is the aforementioned fantasy genre of books. She also introduced Chase to handheld video games, something Audrey loves. Chase was given a second-hand DS by a friend, so the two often play multiplayer games together, in particular, Audrey’s favourite series, Pokemon. Chase’s calmness leads him to be polite and thoughtful towards his peers and teachers. His friends, who have been around him a lot, know this, and know that his calm and collected approach is just his way of showing politeness. His actions when trying to deal with arguments and the like has shown his friends that he’s looking out for them. He also does not get frustrated easily, which is useful, given his interest and clumsiness. However, people who don’t know Chase and have just met him can occasionally take this attitude as him being uncaring. For instance, a member of Chase’s class who Chase didn’t hang out with at all was panicking about an upcoming exam. Chase tried to calm her down and reassure her that it was going to be okay. However, his calm tone and expression lead the girl to believe he was taunting her about being stupid, panicking about the exam, and she began yelling and swearing at him. It was around the time that Chase first started helping Audrey out that he discovered his major passion; art. He just loved creating images and things. In particular, Chase loved working with clay, as he saw it as a challenge which he took head-on. However, while Chase excelled yet was slightly bored at subject like English and History, he found he was, to be blunt, terrible at the one subject he adored. His paintings and drawings ranged from passable to atrocious, often looking nothing like what he was aiming for. His pottery and sculptures normally turn out as shapeless blobs, and when they don’t, they often end up dropped on the floor due to Chase’s clumsiness. Chase keeps at it, however, as he hopes that the more he tries, he better he’ll get at his passion. Often, he’ll lose track of time, and work well into the night. Due to all his hard work, there has recently been a small, but definite, improvement in Chase’s work. Since early teenager-dom, Chase has shown an interest in cars, and by association, helping in Edison’s garage. Only recently, however, has Edison decided that Chase was old and mature enough to help work there. Occasionally, after school or at the weekends, Chase will go in and help his dad. Unfortunately, Chase is almost as bad at mechanics as he is at art, and his clumsiness does not help much either, so Edison normally delegates him to easier jobs, or jobs that have a low chance of causing damage to anything. Despite the drawbacks, having an extra set of hands around the place does, generally, make things easier, and allows the garage to work quicker, creating a small increase in income. At school, Chase's favourite subject is, of course, art, although he is gaining an appreciation for English as well. He does not do too well in art, however. Aside from that, Chase gets excellent to decent grades in the rest of his subject. His worst subject, aside from art, is PE, which is very hit-and-miss for Chase. He can do well at various sports, but often his clumsiness lets him down. Most of the time, Chase is interested in his subjects, chatting with friends only at the beginning of the lesson, or when he has no work left to do. Sometimes, however, when Chase has been up late working on art, he can be easily distracted, and doesn’t pay too much attention to everything. Chase spends a lot of time at home, working on his art or at the garage, or playing together with Audrey. If his closest friends invite him out, however, he won’t hesitate to go. Chase can occasionally be found taking Audrey to the park, or The Castle as well. While most of his friends can sort out their problems on their own, Chase is always willing to listen to people’s problems, and help deal with any issues or troubles. Chase will make friends with most people he comes across, although he doesn’t exactly like the more obnoxious or rowdy members of his class. While Chase is friends with a lot of people, he is also part of a small, yet close, circle of friends, including Yukiko Sakurai, Harvey Novak and Miriam Castille. Advantages: Chase is calm, friendly and patient, and is able to stay this way under tense situations. He is good with people, and can help try and defuse difficult situations. Chase is able to work well in a group and on his own. He is also intelligent, which would help with the aforementioned points. Chase is used to dealing with late nights, and whilst this is normally from motivation to finish some artwork, he could still react and work well at night compared to his classmates. Disadvantages: Chase is very unlikely to get angry, which means it is doubtful he would attack someone. His calmness in difficult situations could also be interpreted as a lack of feeling by people who don’t know him too well, which could anger them. Chase is very clumsy, and could drop things he’s trying to hold on to, or trip over easily. Designated Number: Male student No. 066 --- Designated Weapon: Silver pill box containing 3 cyanide Conclusion: Hmm, so many write-offs this game. Except those guys always somehow get really far... You know what, I've got this all figured out now. A hundred bucks on a top ten finish. Any takers? - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by VysePresident. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: VysePresident Kills: None Killed By: Katarina Konipaski Collected Weapons: Silver pill box containing 3 cyanide (designated weapon) Allies: 'Lydia Robbins '''Enemies: 'Brandon Baxter, Maximilian Sawyer '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Chase, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *One Step Forwards, Two Steps Back *All My Love to Long Ago *Shake and Stutter *Diversions V5: *Through Eyes of Love and Cold Glass *And God said, "Man, what are you talking about? I sent you a helicopter and a boat." *What's up, Dock? *Hollow Stars *Wild Goose Chase *Do You Know Who I am? *Drawing to an End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Chase Rodriguez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students